1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides in the area of pneumatic pipes for transporting particulate material used in various industrial processes and more particularly relates to a structure for preventing frictional wear by such particulate material striking the right-angle elbows of such pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industrial processes particulate matter is transported through vacuum pipelines from one location to another, such pipes frequently incorporating right-angle bends or elbows. Often the particulate material is hard in nature and the inside of the outer portion of the right-angle bend or elbow is struck by such particles with strong impact as the particles make the right-angle turn through the pipe, causing such right-angle elbows in such pipes to wear through. Such abrasion requires frequent replacement of the worn elbow which replacement entails the shutting down of the processing line. Various durable materials have been used in the construction of such elbows to try to minimize wear, but such wear remains an unsolved problem in industrial production.